


The Full Moon Inn

by LittleLeaf25



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Derek Hale, Awkward Flirting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Dialogue Heavy, Hand Jobs, Hotels, Kissing, Laura Hale Feels, Law Enforcement, M/M, Mentions of Nogitsune, Post-Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Romance, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Sexual Tension, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Slow Burn, Snow, Talia Hale Feels, mentions of Kate Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLeaf25/pseuds/LittleLeaf25
Summary: An AU where Derek runs a lodge in Alaska and Stiles gets snowed in.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 12
Kudos: 109





	The Full Moon Inn

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this fic, as always I appreciate your comments. I'm still new to this but the more you write the better you get right? 😉
> 
> Big love to my gorgeous beta reader Ambear9 ❤️
> 
> Also, it's been noted that not everywhere has 'crackers', they are something we have here in the UK at Christmas, you pull them with a partner, they go bang, and contain a paper hat (Which it's basically illegal not to wear, even though you feel like a twat), a joke and a small toy.

Derek hated this time of year, there were too many people around, the whole point of him moving to Alaska was that there were less people and more snow. Having said that, since him and Peter opened the Full Moon bed and breakfast he’s had to deal with a lot more people over the winter period, most searching for a white Christmas without realising how dangerous snow can be. Situated in the Soldotna area on the Kenai Peninsula they are guaranteed a white Christmas meaning the tourist population is at its highest during this time and Derek wants them all to piss off so he can read in peace.

The bed and breakfast consists of the main lodge, where Peter, Derek and some others reside, the reception area and dining room is situated downstairs and the residential area upstairs. There are 4 log cabins on their property, all within a relatively short distance of each other but far enough away to guarantee privacy. They are tucked away just outside the town making it a popular destination for couples. They are always booked up from the beginning of November until the end of February and then booked mainly on weekends throughout the year, they don't mind though, it’s not like they are hurting for money. Peter looks after the business side of things, Derek does the front of house and takes bookings. His high school best friend Erica cleans the rooms and her boyfriend Boyd is the chef, they also live in the main house. People come from the local village often to eat in their dining room ever since Boyd won the annual chilli cooking competition at the state fair the year they opened. Derek’s sister Cora is in charge of marketing and public relations but she chose to stay living in California as her work is mostly done remotely, although she likes to fly in for long weekends here and there, just to spend some family time with them. Derek has it on good authority that she’s considering making the move to be with them, and by good authority he means she drunk dialled him and gushed about how it was too hard being away from her pack. Derek rolled his eyes and nodded even though she couldn't see him down the phone, they had all tried to warn her but Cora was obstinate and wanted to do things her way.

This year was no different to any other year, they were booked solid, Cora was visiting, Peter was back from his business trip and everyone was overly jolly. Although to be fair it did look gorgeous on their property as Erica and Cora were masters of Christmas decorating, they strung lights around the front of the cabins that gave a soft multicoloured glow and wrapped some around the single fir trees that stood to the left of each of the cabins, the snow made them sparkle and Derek’s favourite time was when it was just getting dark and they seemed to dance around in the soft light. Peter had placed a fir tree by each cabin claiming it was for aesthetics but they all knew they were memorial trees, one for Talia, Derek’s mum, one for James, his Dad, one for Jake, his older brother and one for his older sister Laura. Peter would deny it if asked because he didn't go in for ‘sentimental bullshit’, but they still all knew. 

Derek had just settled down behind the counter in his comfy chair to read when the door flew open bringing in a gust of wind and scattering snow across the wooden floor and onto the red and black plaid rugs. Derek frowned as a snow covered man approached the counter. He shook his head like a dog and grinned as snow fell all around him.

“I’m not actually an abominable snowman” He said “You know, in case you were worried I was a yeti or something” Derek’s frown increased “Aaaanyway” The stranger sang slightly, tapping his fingers on the long wooden counter. The decoration was rustic with red and black plaid rugs and throws over the sofas, there were comfy looking chairs and photo’s of beautiful scenery hung on the walls. Small figurines were dotted about on the various shelves of books, they looked like they had been hand carved “Please tell me you have a room available?”

Derek closed his book and stood up, he noticed that the man was almost as tall as him but any other features were hidden under a large coat and a bobble hat pulled down way to low “No” He said bluntly “There’s places in town you can try”

The man signed dramatically and threw his head and arms down on the high counter “I did” He huffed “I tried them all” He laid there for a minute unmoving, Derek just stared. “Ok” He said eventually, straightened up, patted the counter, thanked Derek for his time, grabbed his bag and headed for the door.

“You came here without a booking?” The man turned back towards Derek, he continued “At this time of year?” A single eyebrow raise bringing home how stupid he thought that was.

“No” The man scowled “I’m not an idiot, well I am an idiot, but not for the reason you think” He sighed again and flapped one of his arms “I crashed my car into a stupid snow drift because of the stupid ice and the stupid hire car company cant do anything about it at the moment because they are stupid and so I’m stuck here for the night, in the middle of a fucking Christmas card with nowhere to stay”

“Are you hurt?” Derek asked, stepping round from the other side of the counter “In the crash?”

“What?” He scrunched his face up “No, I’m, I’m ok”

They both stood there awkwardly looking at each other until the man once again turned to reach for the door “Thanks anyway” He smiled sadly, “Merry Christmas” He opened the door to another bitterly cold gust of wind and a flurry of snow swirling around him.

“Wait” Derek took another step forward “Where are you going?” He could smell the fear and exhaustion radiation off the man in waves, a perk of being a werewolf, you get to know how people feel even if they don't say it.

“My car, it’s a roof over my head at least”

“You can't sleep in your car” Derek looked at the man like he was an idiot, because he was in fact an idiot “You’ll freeze, there’s a blizzard on the way” The man looked outside and then back at Derek, he pointed and said 

“You mean this isn't a blizzard already?” Derek shook his head and suppressed a smile, motioning for him with his arm he acted put upon as he said.

“Shut the door, you’re letting out all the heat. Come and sit down, I’ll call a few places for you”

“Really?” The man straightened up and hurried towards the counter, pausing when Derek raised an eyebrow at him and looked pointedly at the still open door “Right, yeah, door” He hurried back towards the door, as his feet slid out from under him and he fell onto a nearby sofa “Meant to do that” he crowed, righting himself and stepping carefully on the wet floor to close the door. Derek by that time was just sitting behind the counter watching with fascination as the man seemed to not be in control of his own limbs. He clattered over his bag and back to the counter, leaning on it heavily and grinning “I don't care where it is, as long as it’s not like, a murder hotel or something” He paused looking around “Do you have murder hotels here?”

“No”

“Didn't think so, it’s far too spectacular for people to go round murdering other, although I was in this small town once investigating a disappearance and this sweet old couple owned a motel and they-” 

“It’s the domestic violence capital of America” Derek picked up his phone and dialled a number 

“Right, that’s, that's actually horrible, but,” The man stage whispered “Phone, good idea” He winked and gave a thumbs up at the same time. Derek’s expression remained unchanged, but at least the man smelled more like hope and less like fear now.

After phoning every hotel, motel and bed and breakfast in town Derek drew a blank, they were all full, like over full in some cases as guests had arrived and the previous guests were unable to leave due to the incoming storm.

“Sorry,” Derek said awkwardly.

“S’ok” He waved an arm, “Was worth a try dude, thanks anyway”

“You can't go back out in that storm, you’ll die, you can't even do your coat up properly” He looked pointedly at the man’s duffle coat which was done up with an extra toggle at the top and an extra loop at the bottom.

The man made an affronted noise and looked down at his coat, grimacing he began to undo it and re-do it back up properly.

“You can stay here tonight, I can't have your death on my conscience” Derek said “Wait here” He pointed to one of the chairs, the man nodded enthusiastically and hurried over to the chair, plonking himself in it.

Derek walked towards the kitchen and pushed open the swinging door that had ‘Staff Only’ carved into it.

“Can I borrow your room?”

“What?” Erica said “Oh Hi Erica, how was our day?” She rolled her eyes and flicked her long blonde hair, pointing a perfectly manicured finger at him she said “manners Derek Hale, manners”

“Can I borrow your room?” He repeated

“Why?”

“Need it for a guest, guys an idiot, there’s nowhere else in town for him to stay, he crashed his car just outside of town and he’ll probably die in the blizzard if I send him out there, it’s bad for business”

Erica paused for a second, narrowing her eyes “And if I say no?”

“Erica” Boyd said from the other side of the kitchen “You’ll be in my room tonight anyway, you haven’t slept in your room for almost a year, just let him have your bed so Derek doesn't have a heart attack”

“If he steals or wrecks anything Hale, you're paying for it”

Derek nodded and left the room. Erica walked over to Boyd and put her arms around his waist, he looked down at her and smiled softly “You could have just told him you don't actually need your room anymore, you live in my room now anyway, most of your stuff is in my room”

Erica cackled “More fun this way”.

Derek approached the man and stood in front of him, arms folded, “You can stay here” The man sat up straight and opened his mouth to speak when Derek pointed at him “But!” he continued “You’re staying in a member of staff's room, steal or wreck anything and they won't find the body” He narrowed his eyes “Understand?” The man nodded frantically.

“Yeah, yeah sure, holy shit, thanks man, I really appreciate it” He removed his bobble hat and ran a hand through his hair, Derek tilted his head to the side a little, a strange look on his face “What?” The man enquired, looking around him as if not realising he was the object of Derek’s head tilt. He smelt different, relieved but also something else Derek wasn't sure of, it was sweet, like candy but earthy too.

Derek didn't bother to answer he just walked over to the counter, the man followed, realising Derek was about to book him in.

“Name?”

“Stiles Stilinski”

Derek huffed, he didn't even bother to look up, “We don't take fake names, so, name?”

“Stiles Stilinski” The man repeated “is my name, well it’s the name I go by anyway, trust me dude my real first name shouldn't even be a name, those letters have no right being together like that” He smirked, reaching into his pocket, “Look,” He produced an ID card that said ‘M ‘Stiles’ Stilinski’ on it, it was from Beacon Hills library, Derek just looked at it and then back at the man.

“Seriously? A library card”

“Fine” The man huffed, reaching into his pocket once more, “Here” He handed over his Police badge.

Derek took them, squinting at the name, because, what the hell was that? It did however have ‘Stiles’ as an alternative name so Derek accepted it, he handed it back to Stiles and nodded.

“So now you know I'm a cop does it make you feel better about the whole stealing and wrecking thing?” Derek shook his head.

“Cops can be bad too,” He said quietly.

Stiles paid his fee for the night and followed Derek up the large wooden staircase, it was sectioned off with a rope and a hanging sign that said ‘No Entry’

Derek led him to the third door on the right, it had ‘Erica’ and a crescent moon carved into the door. The room was large with the wall opposite the door being a huge window, there was a door to the right leading out onto a balcony. Stiles’ jaw dropped as he wandered past Derek and further into the room. There was a large double bed against the right wall and a large open fire on the left, complete with cliche bear skin rug in front of it. The walls were like the rest of the building, like one giant log cabin, with pictures of a blonde lady and a man with dark skin and a bright smile. Stiles turned back to the door where Derek was still leaning against the door jamb with his arms folded, and holy shit his t-shirt fit him perfectly, arm pulling it tight.

“Dude are you sure?” Derek just nodded “This is the most amazing place I’ve ever fucking seen”

Stiles continued to wax lyrical about the room until Derek stopped him abruptly and asked if he wanted dinner so Boyd could get started on it. He did want dinner, he was bloody starving, so he agreed to come down to the dining area after he showered. 

The en-suite was as amazing as the rest of the room, a large shower took up most of the room, with a toilet against the back wall and a sink to the left, the sink was in the shape of a bear paw with the smaller pads holding things like make up brushes, toothpaste and other beauty bits and bobs. He stripped off and started the water running, he almost screamed with joy when he saw the jets appear from the sides of the shower and the powerful one above head height all whooshing water at the same time “I’m never leaving” He announced to no-one as he entered the shower. The noise he made was usually reserved for bedroom times but this shower was amazing so he wasn't even going to feel weird about it. He stood under the water for a few minutes just enjoying the feel of it against his body, warming him up “Balls” He said dropping his head forward as he realised he had left his shower stuff in his bag on the bed, looking around he saw some cherry shower gel and decided that he would use just the smallest amount of it and buy them a new one when he had the chance to.

*********  
“Because I know you Derek” Erica said, moving past him behind the counter to grab her notepad and pen, even though there was a storm coming they still had guests to feed, most of them filtered in around this time, Erica had set up 5 tables, 1 for each cabin and 1 for the mystery guest staying in her room.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means” She wandered round to the front of the high counter and leaned against it “I know you, I know you don't just help out strangers like that, so why this one?”

“I told you, he’ll die out there alone, he’s like fucking Bambi”

“Precious and cute?” She raised an eyebrow

He huffed “Pathetic and defenceless” She laughed and told him she will find out either way then disappeared to the dining room.

Derek heard Stiles pad across the landing and watched him walk down the stairs, he had dark jeans and a plaid shirt over a tshirt on and his hair was still damp from the shower. 

“Hey Mr Owner” He grinned “Thanks again for the hospitality, I really appreciate it” Derek nodded and narrowed his eyes a little.

“You smell like Erica”

“Oh, um” He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly “Yeah, I er, I forgot to grab my shower bag but didn't realise until I was in the shower, I only used a tiny bit I swear, I’ll buy her a new one I promise, as soon as I can”

Derek just shook his head and pointed towards the dining room “There’s a table for you”

“Oh right, yeah, course, thanks” He tapped lightly on the counter and headed towards the dining area, Derek’s eyes tracked him the whole way.

The dining room was a large room in the style of the rest of the place with about 10 or so tables, all able to seat 4 people around them, Stiles guessed they pushed them together when they had larger parties in.

“You must be Stiles?” A blonde lady with a red plaid half apron approached him tapping her pen on the pad she was carrying “Over here sugar” She said pointing to a table nearest the door, he could see out into the main reception area from where he sat, feeling a little uncomfortable being the only single person sitting at the table “You smell nice” She grinned.

He felt his cheeks heat up a little “Erica?” He asked, she nodded “I’m so sorry, I was in the shower and I-”

“Pffft” She threw her head back dramatically and put her hand on his arm “You use as much as you like, I love the smell, besides I have like a million bottles of it”

Stiles thanked her and she gave him a menu to peruse, then disappeared to deliver food to other tables. Stiles almost cried when he saw curly fries on the menu, after the day he’d had he needed some comfort food. Erica took his order of a burger, fries and a hot chocolate, leaving him alone again, his phone began to ring.

“Shit” He whispered, answering it as quietly as he could “Hey Dad, I’m really sorry I didn't call you”

“ _Stiles where are you_?” He knew his Dad would be rubbing his eyes, he felt awful, he meant to call, he really had but then hot reception guy distracted him, followed by the shower and then the curly fries, it really wasn't his fault.

“I’m safe Dad, still in Alaska”

“ _What_?”

“Ok, don't freak out, I had a small car accident and there’s a huge storm coming so the hire car company wouldn't rescue me and all the places to stay were full and then the owner of this place took pity on me and gave me a member of staffs room for the night and I can rebook my flight because of the storm I’m sure. You can send work to my laptop Dad, I won't slack I promise, and, and, I can write up my notes from the seminar for everyone, there were some really interesting points on serial killer neurology and-”

“Stiles stop talking” John cut him off “ _Are you hurt_?”

“No”

“ _Are you safe_?”

“Yes”

“ _Ok, then the rest doesn't matter kid, we were all worried about you, I was about to send Parrish to the airport to see what was going on_ ”

Stiles looked at his watch and winced “Sorry Dad, I didn't realise the time”

“Scott was about to try and run to Alaska I think” His Dad huffed out a laugh.

“Tell Scott I love him” Erica placed his food down in front of him and winked as he mouthed a thank you “Dad I’ve gotta go, my foods here, I’ll call you tomorrow”

“ _Stay safe kid_ ”

“You too Pop”

Stiles put his phone back in his pocket and looked around as he ate his curly fries, which were amazing by the way. Since becoming a cop he enjoyed people watching more than ever, like he could tell that the couple to his left were in the honeymoon phase of their relationship, or could be on a literal honeymoon. She kept playing with the long blonde hair and he spent a lot of time leaning back and flexing his muscles. The couple next to them were an older couple, in their 70’s maybe, both had pure white hair, both small, the gentleman was cutting up the ladies food for her as she obviously had a little trouble doing it. They were cute, he smiled. The couple to his right were clearly about to break up, this must be a last ditch attempt to remain together as he’s spent the whole time checking out the blonde woman and she’s on her third class of wine since Stiles sat down, they have yet to actually speak to each other. And the couple over the back were overly enthusiastically speaking about the skiing here and how wonderful it was not to go into the big resort this year, never again, not after last year when they lowered the prices and all kinds of riff raff were staying there. Stiles giggled quietly to himself as he listened to them moan about how skiing should only be for the wealthy. Idiots.

“Enjoying your meal hun?” Erica appeared at the table, he nodded enthusiastically, eyes going between her and the moaning couple, her eyes lit up a little “Are you listening to them?” She whispered, Stiles eyes widened, a guilty look washed over his face and he sputtered a bit, she grabbed the seat next to him and spoke in a hushed tone “Oh my god, so yesterday when they were in here they asked if they could have one of the trees removed from near their cabin as it ruins the aesthetics”

“What?” Stiles gaped unattractively 

“Yep! And today it’s all about the ski resort”

“I heard that, probably best I don't tell them I grew up in a single parent family and we struggled for money” He rolled his eyes.

“They’ve been here for over a week and now with the storm we’re stuck with them for a while, you should see the way they treat Derek. Like he’s a slave, or a dog or-”

Erica was cut short by someone clicking their fingers and calling “Waitress! Waitress!” As if on cue the gentleman in the couple snapped his fingers and expected service, what a douche, Erica plastered a fake smile on her face and headed over to them. Stiles watched her as she managed to keep a smile on her face while she exchanged their now room temperature water for some fresh cold water.

Stiles didn't hang around in the dining room, he added his food to his tab and went quietly back upstairs, not wanting to disturb the hot reception guy as he was on the phone.

It was almost 20 minutes later when there was a knock at his door. Derek shifted awkwardly as he waited for Stiles to open the door.

“Here” Derek said by way of greeting and thrust a torch into his hand.

“Thanks?” Stiles said taking it, his fingers brushed along Derek’s as he did.

Derek coughed “In case we get a power outage” He shrugged “The genny kicks in after about 10 minutes or so but, just in case”  
“Oh” Stiles grinned and oh my god he looked like a wet dream “Thanks man, that’s really nice of you. Hey you’re Derek right?” He questioned, pointing the torch at him. Derek just nodded “Thanks Derek”

“Breakfast is served from 7am - 9am. If you need something in the night there is an emergency number to call but it’s easier and quicker to just drop by my room, directly opposite” He pointed across the B&B to the landing opposite “It’s got Derek carved into the door”

“Right, yeah, thanks, I’m sure I’ll be fine, it’s just one night”

Derek looked at him carefully, lowering his impressive eyebrows at him “No”

“Excuse me?” Stiles opened his eyes wider “No?”

“No” Derek repeated “The storm we’re in for is bad. Bear in mind when we say a storm is bad here in Alaska, we actually mean bad”

“How bad?” Stiles hated the way his voice shook a little

“The last storm we had on this scale cut us off for 3 weeks”

Stiles’ jaw went slack “Fuck” He said under his breath, not realising Derek could still hear him, he smelt like fear again. 

“You’re perfectly safe here, as long as you stay in the building”

“Yeah man it’s, it’s not that” Anxiety all of a sudden came off him in waves “You know what?” He waved an arm “It’s cool, no worries, I’ll er, I’ll see you in the morning” Stiles waved a little and shut the door. 

Derek loved the sound-proofing in the rooms normally but right now he hated it with a passion, he wanted to know why Stiles’ scent changed so dramatically so quickly. He heard him say earlier that he could have some work sent to him where he is and whoever this Scott is that he loves would just have to wait. 

****************  
The following day Stiles woke up and looked out the window to the most snow he’s ever seen in his life, it must be 4 feet out there, he wanted to go and play in it but also wanted to sit by the open fire in the reception area and read, but first breakfast, then call his Dad with the bad news. His chest tightened at the prospect of being stuck here for 3 weeks, he could only just afford 2 nights there let alone an extended stay. Breathe Stiles. Just breathe. Eat then freak out.

“Pancakes!” He exclaimed as Erica came to take his order, he was sat at the same table as the day before, he assumed everyone sat in the same places although he was alone “I’ll have a 3 stack with bacon, sausage links and hash browns please, and the biggest coffee you’ve got” He grinned as Erica wrote it all down “Where is everyone?” He questioned , looking around the empty dining room.

“They’re all getting breakfast delivered to their cabins, part of the ‘snowed in service’” She smiled and walked towards the kitchen.

Stiles looked around, his eyes stopped on Derek who was busy lighting the fire in the reception area, it was on the wall below the landing where Erica’s room is, he watched as a woman approached him and hugged him from behind, wrapping her arms around his waist. He turned around grinning and hugged her back, tightly. Girlfriend, of course. Anyone Stiles finds even remotely interesting is either taken or not into dude, or both. He supposed it was a good thing really, he needed to get out of here by tomorrow at the latest, preferably today.

“Erica?” He asked as she bought out his food “Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure” She pointed to the seat opposite him and he nodded, she sat down, crossing her legs, which in a skirt that tight was impressive “Shoot sugar” She smiled.

“Look I don't want to offend anyone but is there somewhere in town I can stay?” He looked between her and his plate awkwardly as she stiffened in the chair “I mean, it’s gorgeous here, perfect even but is there somewhere else…..to stay” He ended quietly, shoving a mouthful of pancakes into his mouth to stop himself babbling.

“Has something happened?” She asked and then flopped forward a little “What’s he done?”

“What's ooh dum?” He asked with a mouthful, and nice Stiles, that’s a good look.

“Derek. What’s he done?” Eric crossed her arms and shook her foot rapidly from side to side, she looked pissed “I swear to God if he’s done something I will make him apologise”

“Derek? No! He’s done nothing, nothing at all, he’s been really sweet in fact. It's just that…'' He shuffled a little, “It’s quite expensive here” He couldn't meet her eye “I’m er, I’m not sure I can afford to stay for the whole time I’m stuck in Alaska” 

She stared at him for what felt like a really long time before finally shrugging and saying “Don’t worry sweetie, we’ll sort something out” She winked as she got up from the table. Stiles ate his breakfast alone, watching Derek move around reception, moving little carved figures around and straightening rugs and throws. It was only at that point that Stiles realized he matched the soft furnishings with his red and black plaid shirt. He groaned softly then smirked, oh well, he will at least be camouflaged while he’s reading.

He went back up to Erica’s room to gather his laptop and notes, he walked over to the massive window and looked out on all the snow, it was like everything was covered in a blanket of white. He could see the cabins out in the distance and a snowmobile zipping around which he assumed was Erica dropping off supplies to the guests. There was a man sauntering through the trees and up towards the front doors. It had stopped snowing for a bit but the wind was still blowing a gale. He snapped a quick picture to send to Scott and his Dad before making his way back downstairs.  
“Hey Derek” He smiled, approaching the counter, Derek looked up from his book but didn't answer “Mind if I sit by the fire and work for a bit?” Derek looked between him and the fireplace.

“Go ahead!” He looked back down at his book and continued to read. Stiles awkwardly moved over to the sofa nearest the fire and laid his stuff out on the table in front of him. The doors flew open letting in yet another gust of wind and snow, Stiles looked up from where he was sitting and saw the sauntering man from earlier.

"Dear nephew," the man said, holding out his arms "What is that delightful smell?" He breathed deeply in through his nose, Derek just shook his head, he looked like he was muttering something under his breath before the man turned and looked at Stiles with his head tilted slightly. Stiles inhaled too but all he could smell was the fire, he shrugged assuming that was what the man had meant.

"Survive without me then?" The man casually leant against the counter, his dark brown hair still a little wet from the outside conditions, it was really only then that Stiles noticed he was only wearing a jacket, no hat, scarf or gloves and yet he didn't appear to be freezing. It must be warmer than it looks out there. Or he was supernatural. He sniggered to himself, because yeah like he'd just randomly bumped into another wolf pack out in Alaska. Ridiculous.

"Yes. We have a guest staying in Erica's room. Do not disturb" Peter gave Derek a feral grin "I mean it. Do. Not. Disturb"

"Nephew, I'm simply going to introduce myself"

He sauntered his way over to where Stiles was sitting and took the seat opposite, leaning back with his legs crossed, hands clasped together and brow furrowed in thought “Peter” He said suddenly leaning forwards and extending his hand “Peter Hale, and you are?”

“Stiles Stillinski” Stiles gripped his hand firmly.

“And what, pray tell, are you doing in Alaska Stiles Stilinski?”

“I attended a police seminar on the neurology of serial killers and now I’m stuck here until the storm passes I guess”

“Pffft. You’ll make it home for Christmas, it’s still” He looked at his watch “5 Days away” Stiles gave him a small smile and nodded because he absolutely couldn't miss Christmas with his Dad, the whole pack was going to celebrate it together for the first time since Jackson went to England and he didn't want to miss it.

They made small talk for the next few minutes, Peter occasionally tilting his head towards Derek, before he got up, sighed heavily “As you wish” He said almost too quietly and bid Stiles farewell.

A few more minutes went by with Stiles gathering his papers together and sifting through them because he was absolutely sure he had his hand out from the seminar there somewhere. Erica appeared beside him holding a cup with steam rising from it and a candy cane poking over the side.

“Compliments of the chef” She said placing it down in front of him “For having to deal with Peter” She cackled.

“Oh, thanks” He grinned in reply “He was fine, really” She pursed her lips a little at him.

“Hmmm, anyone who thinks Peter is ‘fine’ needs to see a psychiatrist” She laughed again, Stiles caught sight of Derek watching him, he immediately looked back down at his book when he saw Stiles looking.

Erica skipped back to the kitchen merrily and Stiles took a long sip of the hot chocolate, which was perfect, so perfect that he let out a small moan unintentionally.

Derek froze, holding his breath, part of him wanted to look at Stiles and the other part wanted to completely ignore the glorious moan he just let out. He settled for giving Stiles the side eye, not that he seemed to notice, he was too busy having some kind of moment with his drink. Derek was not going to look properly, he absolutely was not going to look at how his eyes closed when his mouth met the mug, or how full his lips looked pressed up against it, and he definitely wasn't going to look at how his tongue would poke out to scoop up the stray cream on his lips once he’d swallowed. They both jumped as Derek’s book clattered to the floor. Fuck.

****  
“Hey Derek?” Stiles leant a little on the counter “Can I leave my stuff there while I pop out?”

Derek looked from him to his belongings and back again “Where are you going?” 

“Er, just into town and to er, to my car” He snorted a little “Forgot some paperwork”

“No”

“No? Dude seriously? You’re gonna make me pack up all my stuff?”

“No. You're not going out there”

This time he snorted a lot, eyes widening “Excuse me? I am going out there, I need to go into town and I need to go to my car. Look if it’s a problem me leaving my stuff there then fine, I’ll clear it all away now. Hopefully you won't have to worry about me taking up your space for too much longer anyway”

“No. You’re not going out there alone” Derek replied to Stiles’ mini rant.

“What?” Stiles flailed a little “You’re not making any sense”

“I’m coming with you. There is a blizzard about to hit at any time, it’s not safe for you to be alone. I know the mountain roads like the back of my hand. I’m coming with you”

  
“Oh” Stiles blushed a little “Thanks that's, that’s really sweet actually”

“Just don't want your death on my hands” Derek said shrugging on his winter coat and pulling a hat down over his ears. Stiles laughed.

They walked in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Stiles couldn't take it any longer.

“So why full moon then?” Derek looked at him and shrugged.

“I liked it”

“Uh huh” Stiles lost his footing a little, but Derek grabbed his arm and pulled him up “Thanks dude. It is a cool name, especially when all the others are called shit like ‘The Cozy Inn’ or ‘Winter Hideaway’, like what happens in the summer? Do they change the name to ‘Summer hideaway’? It makes no sense to limit yourself with a name like that, you know?” 

Derek was smirking “I know the owners to both of those, nice people, but yeah, the names are a little…...lacking”

“We’re nearly at my car, it wasn't too far between the main town and your place, I had to walk back past it when I went from the town to The Full Moon last night” Stiles blew into his hands, even though they had gloves on, Derek is always amazed at how delicate humans are, like, how do they even survive? “I think it’s somewhere round here?” Stiles looked around scratching his head, there were a lot of trees and snow drifts about but he was sure this was the bend he ran off the road at.

Derek made a weird noise in his throat and walked a little further into the trees before using his arm to wipe away some of the snow “This it?” He said as Stiles’ back window came into view, the front still kissing the tree he ploughed into, disguised as a snow drift.

“Yes!” Stiles threw his arms up in triumph and made his way over to the car, Derek meanwhile had cleared the snow from the door so he could open it, “Thanks dude” He crowed, Derek just nodded and stood back. Stiles rummaged for a bit and eventually reappeared holding a folder of paper.

Stiles hesitated when they got back to the path. He moved from foot to foot and chewed his bottom lip which Derek couldn't take his eyes off “Why don't you go back to the Inn? I can take it from here”

“No” Derek didn’t even attempt any form of social niceties.

“I’m only popping into town and I won't be long and I know my way back now, plus I’m a cop so it’s not like I don't know how to be safe”

“No”

“Derek” Stiles rubbed his hand over his face and immediately wished he hadn't when his face became wet with snow “Please don't make this awkward dude” Derek crinkled his nose, he smelt like shame and embarrassment, although he didn't know why.

“What do you need in town?” He folded his arms across his chest and stared at Stiles.

“Ok, going with awkward then?” Stiles huffed “I need, look I need, a place to stay, like until the storm passes and your places is awesome dude it really is, like I’m gonna tell Scotty and Allison about it for their honeymoon or whatever, but cops don't earn that much and I kinda can't afford to stay. With you. In there.” He looked away from Derek, shame bubbling in his stomach.

“How many nights can you afford?”

“2 at your place, or 5 in town” Stiles kicked at a pile of snow in front of him.

“C’mon” Derek said turning to walk back to the Inn “Everywhere in town is full”

“I, I can't, Derek. I’m sorry, I need to go into town and just ask around”

“Stiles, I’m not playing games here, the wind is picking up and we need to get back, come on” Derek marched over to him and grabbed him by the coat, hauling him in the direction he wanted him to go in.

“Dude! Seriously! Get off” Stiles struggled “I can't afford to stay at the Inn Derek, I need to find somewhere else to stay, like someone's sofa or something”

Derek rounded on him “I heard what you said” He practically growled, low in his throat “Now listen to me, there. Is. Nowhere. Else. To. Stay” He punctuated each word by pointing aggressively at the ground “I know you’re not financially flush and able to pay your way at the Inn so you're going to help me on reception as payment for your stay. Now get a move on, I don't want to be caught in the blizzard” He turned and marched away. Stiles stumbled after him, slack jawed and a little confused.

“Are you serious? You’re willing to let me work on reception to pay for my stay with you?”

“Thank Erica” He said as Stiles fell in step with him “It was her idea” Stiles suddenly smelt like happiness and relief, making Derek smirk a little, he flung his arms around Derek from the side and almost knocked him off balance, he squeezed tightly for a moment before letting go.

“Thanks,” He said quietly.

******

“Stiles” Derek hung his head “That’s not even remotely close to what I said”

“Yes you did” Stiles insisted, sticking his handmade label to the front of his plaid shirt “I clearly heard you say, Stiles, ‘I hereby deputise you as my deputy manager’ and I said ‘Cool, thanks Derek’ or at least that's what you implied, so no, I’m not removing my badge and no, I won't stop telling people I’m the deputy manager” He grinned, one of those blinding ones that made Derek’s heart tick a little.

“I won't win this one will I?” Stiles shook his head vigorously “Fine” Derek resigned himself to the loss “Go and grab a chair from over there and I’ll show you the ropes”

“Kinky” Stiles waggled his eyebrows and rushed off to the side of the room where 4 chairs were sat, obviously for people wanting to socialise, and brought one back to behind the reception counter.

Stiles was a quick learner and it wasn't like they were super busy at the moment so Derek agreed that Stiles could do his work by the fire and come to the reception desk if someone came in.

Derek took the opportunity to go up to his room for a bit, he had just sat down at his desk, chair turned round and bin below him, ready to catch the wood shavings as he whittled his latest creation. Someone knocked on the door and walked in, without even waiting for a reply.

“You ok Der?” Cora wandered into the room, “Ohhh whatcha making?” She perched on the edge of his desk.

“Fox” He answered without looking up, he grunted slightly at the pressure he needed to carve the wood.

“Cool” She began swinging her legs “What wood is that?” She craned her neck over slightly to try and get a closer look.

“Alder” He replied quietly.

“Wait. Alder?” She sprang up from the desk and grabbed his face with both hands “Derek, holy shit!” She yelped again “An alder fox. Like, as in Alder from your tree?” Derek struggled to get his face out of Cora’s vice like grip but eventually just nodded. “Fuck! Derek this is huge!” She dragged a chair over so she was sitting opposite him “Der, tell me everything”

He continued to slowly whittle the piece of wood he had in his hands, Cora watched him intensely, he shrugged a little and said “Not much to tell” Then quietly added “You’ve smelt him Cora”

She gently placed her hand over his and leaned her head down to try and catch his eye “Hey” She said in her softest voice, the one that reminded him of his Mum “You ok?” He shrugged again “Der, this is a good thing, this is what we talked about as kids, something every wolf dreams of. What’s wrong?”

“No Cora” Derek sat back in the chair and slouched a little. “Every wolf dreams of finding their mate and everything being easy. Not finding their mate and them living across the other side of the country. Plus it’s not like he actually likes me. I thought…...I thought it would be different you know, like when Mum met Dad and she said they just gravitated towards each other and by the end of the evening they knew they were mates. It’s, it’s not like that”

“They were both wolves Der, it’s not gonna be the same. You’ve known your whole life that your mate was a fox, not a wolf. Mum told us that every meet-cute is different. Just do what your wolf is telling you to do. Hey look at me,” she moved his face with her hands again “You’re gonna be fine. I promise”

He just continued to whittle and didn't speak again, Cora eventually left the room.

It was a Hale family tradition to be taken out into the woods when you were young, probably younger than 10 to see if any trees resonated with you, and if so which ones. Every tree had a meaning and Alder was no different. Talia and James were not surprised when Derek came rushing back through the preserve their house was situated on saying he’d found ‘his’ tree, he had always been very in tune with nature. Jake already had his tree, Cora and Laura would find theirs when they were a little older. 

“Found it Mum” He chirped, running full pelt at Talia and hugging round her waist “It’s my tree” She gently brushed his hair with her hands before taking him over to the sofa and sitting down with him.

“Tell me about it Derek”

“It’s really tall, and has a thinner tree trunk than your tree and when I touched it, it hummed Mum, it really hummed” Talia hugged him, she always loved how into their traditions Derek was, her sweet happy boy “And Mum?” He whispered conspiratorially “He’s a fox”

“Who is darling?” She rubbed his back, feeling him grin against her.

“My mate. He’s a fox” Talia didn't flinch at the fact that Derek had used the masculine pronounce, and she wouldn't flinch later when they discovered that Derek’s tree was an Alder which represents masculine energy and is often associated with foxes.

********  
“Dad, I’m fine, honestly, I’m staying in a luxury Inn and they’re letting me pay by manning reception. Yeah honestly Dad, I promise” Stiles turned round while on the phone and caught sight of Derek making his way over to the reception counter, “I’m the deputy manager already” He grinned at Derek's eye roll “At least I know if I ever quit law enforcement I can come and work for Derek. Derek, I told you, the guy who owns the lodge. No Dad, nothing going on, I swear” He whispered but Derek could obviously still hear him, luckily he wasn't looking at Derek to see the sag in the man's shoulders, or the small scowl on his face “Dad. Stop. I have checked flights out every hour and the storm isn't even at its worst yet, but still everything's grounded. Just take a look at my report from the seminar and let me worry about getting home. Yeah, you too. Love you Dad”

Stiles walked over to the counter with his hands in his pockets, “So” He began in a sing-song voice “Whatcha been doin?”

Derek didn't bother to lift his head “Stuff”

“Woah” Stiles threw his hands up in the air in mock shock “Easy on the details there dude!” Derek huffed in reply.

Hearing a voice behind him Stiles jumped and grabbed his chest “Jesus!” He yelped.

“Nope, just me” Peter said smoothly “But I can make you shout God’s name if you like?” He purred as Derek slammed his book shut and stood up abruptly “Relax nephew, I’m only joking” He grinned slapping Stiles on the back and walking round him to where Derek was now stood “Why don't you go and show Stiles around before the storm hits, let him get a feel of the land?”

“He doesn't need to get a feel of the land” Derek’s scowl increased “Drop it”

“Er, actually” Stiles lifted his hand “I actually wouldn't mind that dude, you know, see the place I’m deputy manager of” There was that killer watt smile again, and really how could Derek refuse when he was looking that fucking adorable.

“Fine” He said, stomping off towards the kitchen.

“Do I follow him?” Stiles chewed his bottom lip.

“No, he’ll be back. So? Deputy manager then?” Peter sat in Derek's vacated seat.

“Yeah” Stiles pointed to his badge “Derek practically begged me” He beamed, “It’s the least I could do given that he’s letting me stay in Erica’s room in exchange for my hard labour”

“Is that so” Peter’s voice sounded a little bit like when silk snags on dry skin.

“Mmm hmm. Yep. Between you and me, I think he just wants to size me up, you know, before he devours me” There was a clattering of metal pans coming from the kitchen and Peter let out a bark of laughter. Stiles raised an eyebrow “Did I miss something?”

“Schadenfreude dear boy, just laughing at the misfortune of others”

“I know what schadenfreude means”

“I like you” Peter chuckled.

It was another 10 minutes before Derek emerged from the kitchen and Stiles put on enough layers to battle arctic conditions and set off along the windy pathway towards the first log cabin. Derek was carrying 3 baskets and Stiles was carrying 2. He didn't question what they were doing, just walked along next to Derek and listened to him pointing out all the different trees and telling him where to tread carefully.   
When they reached the first cabin Derek stopped Stiles at the edge of the pathway “Wait here” He said, putting 2 of the baskets down on the ground by Stiles’ feet and plodding over to the door. He knocked and took a step back. Stiles could see it was the posh people who thought they were above everyone in the restaurant last night. He couldn't make out what was being said but they looked happy. Derek wandered back over and grabbed the baskets from the ground.

“What’s in them?” Stiles asked as they walked towards the second log cabin, he began to swing the baskets slightly.

“They’re food hampers so they don't have to leave the cabin in the storm. All of them opted for them so Boyd was up half the night baking, not that he minded. He loves baking”

“So you have to risk your life coming out in the storm so they can have some snacks?” Stiles raised an eyebrow at him.

“Mind that tree stump” Derek said as Stiles almost went head first over it, making an oofing sound he went round it

“I don't mind it”

“You don't mind a lot of things,” Stiles observed. It took them close to an hour to deliver all the baskets, Derek was left holding just one. Stiles looked around but he couldn't see any more cabins “Where’s the fifth cabin? I can't even see it”

Derek huffed a laugh, “That’s because there isn't one Stiles. Come on, I want to show you something”

They traipsed through the snow and deeper into the woods, Stiles occasionally tripping and Derek catching him every time he fell, which was quite a lot and if he began to trip on purpose because, damn Derek’s hands around his arm gripping him tight felt good, then that was no-one else's business.

They got to a small clearing that looked like a circle of fir trees around a larger tree stump. Derek began to clear some of the snow off the large stump before opening the basket and taking out a blanket. Stiles watched as he laid out the plaid blanket on the stump and smoothed it out. Stiles had never wanted to jump someone so much in his life, Derek was smirking, he wanted to kiss it off his stupid gorgeous face.

“Come on” Derek said sitting down “There’s plenty of room”

Stiles walked over to the blanket and sat next to Derek.

“Dude, did you?” He licked his lips “Did you bring me on a picnic?” Derek knew he couldn't look at him, he could feel the heat of his grin already.

“No” He barked.

“Er, I think you did dude. Number one, we walked a long way into the woods, it’s a good thing you’re not a serial killer, and I would know, having just done that seminar and all, and number two, you bought a blanket, kudos for that dude and number three you caught food to eat on said blanket, making this a full on picnic” Stiles was cackling with laughter.

Derek continued to look through the basket until the pulled out a flask and handed it to Stiles “Here, Boyd made you some hot chocolate”

“What?” Stiles' eyes went wide when he took the flask from Derek’s hand, and yes the brush of fingers was intentional, the guy’s hot ok? “You bought me some hot chocolate, some picnic hot chocolate”

“No. Boyd made it and this is not a picnic” Derek was still looking through the basket, purposefully not looking at Stiles.

“Then I'm not drinking it,” Stiles said, his voice steady, he looked at Derek with a challenge in his eyes.

“Why?” He asked, finally looking up at him “Is there something wrong with it?”

Stiles shrugged “I’m not drinking it until you admit that this is picnic hot chocolate and this is a picnic” A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

“No” Derek said “Not a picnic”

“Yes. It. Is.” Stiles enunciated every word “Say it”

“Stiles”

“No Derek, say it, say you bought me on a picnic?”

Derek rubbed his hand over his face “Will it shut you up?” Stiles nodded “Fine, it’s a picnic” He said through gritted teeth. The laugh Stiles emitted made his insides feel a little liquified.

“I knew it” He crowed “I knew it was a picnic. Derek, whatever your last name is, you really like having a deputy manager”

“Hale” Derek said in response”

“What?”

“Hale. My last names Hale”

“Good to know” Stiles made grabby hands towards the basket “Lemme look” Derek handed the basket over, he knew when to pick his battles. There were lots of ohh’s and ahh’s as Stiles raked through the basket, Suddenly he pulled something out and waved it around “There’s a Christmas cracker!” He shouted.

“Oh God, I’m gonna kill Erica” Derek groaned, head in his hands.

“It’s a Christmas picnic!” Stiles continued to shout “Pull it with me dude, come on” Derek shook his head “Derek. Come on” He dropped his voice down a little lower and whispered “Please Derek, I want you to pull my cracker” And holy shit that sounded dirty, Derek needed to get his mind out of the gutter immediately before he initiated snow sex and that was worse than sand sex! Derek reached out and grabbed the other side of the cracker and pulled.

It was both strange and amusing to see a fully grown man, a cop no less, get so excited over a little frog cracker toy, but Stiles seemed genuinely pleased with it.

He seemed to find joy in everything, making obscene sounds while eating the food Boyd had prepared and occasionally shoving something in Derek’s face and telling him he had to try it, because it was the best tasting thing ever. After lunch was over and they packed everything away the wind started to pick up and although they were sheltered, which was one of the reasons Derek chose this spot, it was beginning to get a little too much, and he knew he would have to get Stiles back before the storm set in. Humans were so fragile.

Stiles was finding it hard to walk against the wind, every time he spoke it seemed to take his breath away. Derek wanted to take his hand and lead him so he didn't fall over, and it was only made worse when the snow began to fall, it was so heavy it was hard to see in front of their faces.

Derek heard a yelp as Stiles lost his balance and was knocked backwards by the violent snow, he landed flat on his back and groaned a little. Derek was over him in a second.

“Stiles?” He asked gently, placing a hand on his chest “Are you ok?” 

“Yeah, hit my head a bit but I’m ok” Derek helped him to his feet, both men squinting against the snow and wind “We’re not that far from the lodge right?” He asked as they began to walk again.

“Not far” Derek confirmed as Stiles skidded once again on a patch of ice, Derek dropped the basket and threw his arms around Stiles’ waist pulling him against his body, Stiles was breathing heavily, his cheeks pink.

“Why, Derek Hale” Stiles adopted a high pitched southern accent “You’re my hero” He grinned, his hands gripping Derek's shoulder.

Both men were still, only inches from each other’s faces, neither one moving, Derek was staring into Stiles’ sparkling eyes, he squeezed a little tighter and Stiles did the same, just as Derek was about to close the gap a voice appeared through the snow “Nephew, put him down, stop fraternising with your employees and get inside before you both freeze to death”

“Uncle Peter!” Derek said, startled and let Stiles go.

“How does he do that?” Stiles asked grinning at Peter, “How do you just materialise like that?”

“I can assure you, deputy manager, that I was making quite the racket, but you both seemed otherwise occupied” Peter folded his arms and cocked his head to the side.

Derek cleared his throat “Er, Stiles fell so I caught him. Come on” Derek picked up the basket and stomped ahead leaving Peter to walk the last remaining 100 yards or so with Stiles.

They didn't speak much, Stiles was too busy trying to get through the snow and the icy wind. Just as they were approaching the door Peter said “It’s going to be a bad one tonight Stiles, I suggest you light the fire in your room” He opened the door for him, Stiles just nodded and muttered thanks for opening the door. Peter smirked as he took in Stiles’ scent “Not a happy fox '' He said quietly, though Derek's head shot round so fast it startled Stiles.

*******  
Stiles took Peters advice and lit the fire in his room, the wind was howling outside and making the windows shake. The snow was still falling heavily, too heavy for Stiles to be able to see very much, although the darkness didn't help, he had quite enjoyed looking at the cabins all lit up the previous night. He rubbed his hands together and held them up against the fire. He’d built a nest of blankets in front of it so he could lay by the fire and watch the snow fall. His phone rang, without checking who it was he answered.

“Hey”

“Stiles! Are you ok? Storm Holly has been all over the new, Alaska’s being hit pretty bad”

“Scotty, dude, I know, I’m right in the middle of it, but I’m safe, I’m laying by the fire at the moment keeping warm. I went on a picnic today”

“Wait, what? You went on a picnic in the middle of a storm?”

Stiles let out a small laugh and laid back further, swinging his arm over his eyes “No, I’m not stupid Scott. I went out before the storm hit, it began to get bad as we returned to the lodge”

“We? Who’d you go with?”

“Derek”

“Derek the ‘burning hot’ Inn owner? ‘He’s so hot I want to have his children’, that Derek?”

“Dude it’s weird when you quote me, but yeah, that Derek. Nnngh Scott! He’s so hot!!” Stiles moaned.

“He took you on a picnic?”

“Yes and I can hear your eyebrow raising from here, he was a total gentleman, didn't try anything on at all. Like nothing dude. Not even a hand hold. I’m even more sure he's straight now. Why are all the gorgeous ones straight? It’s not fair” Stiles whined, he knew Scott was grinning on the other end of the line.  
“I dunno man, you’re just unlucky I guess. But you're safe though yeah?”

“Affirmative. I’m safe, Love to Ally”

“Thanks, bye Stiles, see you on Christmas day” He put the phone down.

“Hopefully,” Stiles said sadly. He didn't want to be away from his family for Christmas.

There was a knock at the door, he really didn't want to move, he was all cozy in his Christmas pyjamas, they had little polar bears on them. But he got up and pulled the door open, Erica was on the other side wearing a red night dress with white trim and a Santa hat.

“Come on deputy manager, its pyjamas and hot chocolate time” Stiles opened his mouth to say something but she reached out and grabbed him by the hand “C’mon, its tradition and if you’re gonna be working here for a bit then you’re gonna have to join in” She dragged him over to the staircase and gestured for him to go first. He did as he was told. The open fire was blazing and the couches had been moved to form a horseshoe shape around it. There were blankets everywhere and Boyd was busy fiddling with bits on a table off to the side “Grab a blanket, pick a seat” Erica instructed.

Stiles grabbed a blanket and made himself comfy on the end of a sofa nearest the fire, Erica sat on one of the sofas facing the fire and patted the seat next to her for Boyd to join her. Peter filtered in after that and took the seat next to Stiles, on the other end of the sofa, Cora took the sofa opposite and eventually Derek came to join them sitting in the seat directly opposite Stiles, who had a stupid grin on his face.

“What?” Derek asked

“You’re wearing pyjamas with penguins on them” He giggled.

“You’ve got polar bear ones on and mine were not my choice where as yours clearly were because you must have bought them with you” He crossed his arms.

“Er no” Stiles protested, confused “They were complimentary pyjamas, left on my bed with a little note that said ‘welcome, from everyone at the full moon Inn!”

“What?" He asked again, just as confused as Stiles. Cora, who was wearing elf pyjamas began to giggle, “What did you do?” Derek hissed.

“Ugh! God Derek don't be such a moaner, I left him some pyjamas so he could join in the tradition. Besides, I think he looks cute” Stiles blushed and it was fucking adorable.

“Now we’ve established who dressed who can we please have some hot chocolate, you know I only join in these things for Boyd’s hot chocolate” Peter was wearing red and black plaid pyjamas and looked like he was in camouflage with the rest of the décor, much to Stiles’ amusement, he spent a good few minutes screaming every time Peter spoke and clutching his chest before saying "Sorry Peter, I didn't see you there!".

Boyd talked them through what he had put up at the hot chocolate station, Stiles was so excited he could hardly choose, Derek was standing next to him.

“You’re practically vibrating” He said, without looking at him.

“How can you choose? There’s so much, Boyd’s like Willy Wonka” He grabbed Derek’s arm in excitement “Look at it all Derek, loot at it!” Derek smirked and turned to walk away, Stiles grabbed him again, and he’s really gotta stop doing that, it’s doing things to Derek in the trouser department and he can't hide that very well in pyjama pants “You are not just having a plain hot chocolate?” Stiles looked horrified, eyes wide and slack jawed.

“No” Derek shrugged out of his grip “I’ve got whiskey in it too”

“Unacceptable!” Stiles announced and shoved a candy cane into it before releasing Derek.

Stiles went for a baileys hot chocolate with snowman shaped marshmallows, squirty cream, a candy cane and pink sprinkles on top, he went back to his seat grinning. The only one that rivalled his drink surprisingly was Peters, who had gone for a whiskey hot chocolate with pouring cream, a cinnamon stick and chocolate drops, which had all melted quickly.

They all sat in silence before the stories began. Stiles listened carefully to the amusing and sometimes sad stories they were telling him about life before and after the Inn. His favourite one by far was the one Cora told about Derek getting stuck in the soundproofed basement and being down there for 2 days while they all thought he had gone off to take some time away from the Inn. Derek groaned the whole way through, especially when Cora got to the bit about him building his own toilet out of empty paint cans and an old chair. Stiles had laughed so much he snorted which just made them all laugh harder, Even Derek had a small smile on his face, despite being red faced with embarrassment.

“She was your first girlfriend?” Stiles said in shock after one particularly harrowing story. Derek nodded, embarrassed “Dude that sucks, I’m sorry” Because really, what do you say when someone tells you their first ever girlfriend was a predatory teacher who burned their house down with most of their family in it? Stiles told them about his mum after that, it seemed nice to talk about her with people who hadn't heard it a million times, besides, they totally understood his pain, and not many people he meets do.

They drank a few more hot chocolates and people slowly began to filter out, Erica and Boyd leaving first, followed by Cora and eventually Peter. Leaving just Stiles and Derek sat down in front of the dying fire. Stiles pulled the blanket up towards his chin.

“Do you want me to add more logs to the fire?”

“No dude, it’s cool, I will head up to Erica’s room in a bit”

“I er, I don't mind if you, you know, wanna stay up for a bit?”

“Oh” Stiles looked at him from behind the blanket “Sure, if you wanna keep chatting we could…...you know…….we could definitely do that”

“I don't mind, if you want to we can, I'm easy” He shrugged, Stiles giggled and waggled his eyebrows.

“So the stories say” He teased, and Derek went pink, fuck, Stiles loved it when he blushed, he wanted to lick his dumb beautiful face to see if it was a warm on his tongue as it looked. They sat in silence for a few minutes, both watching the flames dance around.

“I’m sorry you’re stuck here” Derek said softly.

“It’s cool” Stiles smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes, he smelt like sadness and it burned Derek’s nose “There are worse places to be stuck” He was putting on a brave front, Derek kind of wanted to hold him, tell him everything would be ok, when in actual fact he had no way of knowing and didn't want to lie to him.

“We’ll help you get home any way we can, but the storm is a bad one, this is just the beginning” Derek warned him. Stiles nodded and excused himself before heading up to Erica’s room. As he got to his door he stood on something hard.

“Ow! Shit” He said stepping back. He bent down to pick up the offending object and saw it was a little carved fox. It was beautiful, just like the ones downstairs. It had an S carved into the back of one of the ears. He gripped it tightly and looked around, everyone else was in bed apart from Derek who was tidying up downstairs. He wondered where it had come from but took it into his room anyway. He placed the little fox on the bedside table, got ready for bed and fell into a restless night sleep as the storm battered the Inn.

***********  
“Out there?” Stiles screeched.

“Yes, out there, how else would he get supplies to the cabins if he doesn't go outside Stiles?”

“Yeah but, it's… it’s like minus a billion out there and he’s alone and it's dangerous, how long has he been gone?”

“Though I find your concern endearing I can tell you with total confidence that my nephew will be fine out there, it’s not his first rodeo” Peter rolled his eyes and got back to his book. Stiles paced for a while and tried not to imagine Derek as a cowboy, then eventually took a seat near the door so he could see when Derek returned. He periodically checked his watch and hummed. Peter could smell he was nervous and fearful for Derek’s safety. He smiled a little.

Derek burst through the doors in a cloud of snow and icy wind, it made Stiles hair flutter. He walked past Stiles with what looked like 4 empty baskets and headed for the kitchen.

“I believe someone's been worried about you” Peter said, not looking up, Derek paused and turned round. Stiles just lifted a hand.

“Stiles?” Derek queried

Stiles huffed a small laugh and rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks were flushing, he could feel them “I was, you know, concerned for a colleague” He shrugged “Out there in this storm”

“I’m fine” Derek announced and marched over to the kitchen.

Stiles flailed his arms and walked dramatically over to the counter, stomping his feet, he tapped his fingers on it repetitively until Peter looked up and raised an eyebrow, must be a Hale thing.

"I found something outside Erica's room" He said slowly "Last night"

"Oh?" Peter closed his book and crossed his legs, sitting back in the chair. Stiles nodded.

"A fox" 

Peter leant forward a little "A fox you say? How……. interesting"

"Well?" Stiles raised his arms, flapping them back down and hitting his side's "how'd it get there?"

"Isn't that quite the question, deputy manager? What’s it made of?"

"Wood" He said "Like those" He pointed to the 4 little wooden wolves that sat on a shelf behind the reception counter, each in a different pose.

"Ah. I see. You'll have to ask Derek about those I'm afraid. No doubt he'll come back this way eventually" He purposefully made a big deal about finding his page again and putting his head down to read, signifying the end of the conversation.

Stiles sat on one of the couches and decided to wait for Derek there, no point in disturbing him in the kitchen.

Stiles: _Hey Scotty, how’s it going_?

Scott: _Good, Ally and I R wrappin presents_

Stiles sighed heavily and said “Allison, of course. Don't even ask how I am then”

Stiles: _Sounds fun! I’m sat by the huge open fire, it’s stunning. Give my love to Ally._

Scott: _Yeah_

Stiles sent Scott a picture of the fireplace, he waited for a bit but didn't get a reply so he wandered over to the large tree that was taking up almost an entire corner of the lodge, it was high enough to reach from the landing above.

He looked at the multi coloured twinkling lights and took in the decorations, being this close he could see what they were. Most of them were carved wood, like the wolves and his little fox, there were moon’s in all phases, more wolves, some reindeer, and a single snowman. He reached out and touched one of the crescent moons.

“Don’t touch” A voice behind him almost gave him a heart attack, he swung round quickly.

“Jesus Derek!” He exclaimed “I need to put a bell on you and Peter before you both either give me heart failure or make me pee myself”

Derek smirked. His stupid adorable smirky face was driving Stiles mad.

“So? Question” He continued “Do you know why there was a little wooden fox outside my door last night? I mean, it's adorable as all hell but I wondered how it got there?”

Derek shrugged.

“That's it?” Stiles’ eyes went wide “That’s all you're giving me? A shrug?”

“What do you want me to say Stiles?” Derek took a step forward, they were closer than two people who normally have a conversation were. Stiles assumed Derek was trying to intimidate him and squared his shoulders a little and refused to step back into the tree, whereas Derek just wanted to get close to that glorious smell that he gave off.

“Do you know anything about the fox?” Another shrug from Derek “Peter said you might?” Stiles swore he heard a growl, really faintly but like the ones that Scott does when he’s pissed at Stiles but still loves him “Derek?”

“No” He exclaimed, stepping back “I have errands” He walked away briskly and left Stiles in limbo.

Stiles wandered back over to the fireplace and slouched in a chair. He sulked for a while then spent some time phoning different airlines, even though he knew it was pointless, the storm was raging outside and he and expressly promised Derek he would not go outside. Erica bought him out a hot chocolate that Boyd had made him and a sandwich for lunch, which made him moan pornographically. At one point Peter dropped his phone, Stiles thinks it was a coincidence, besides, he couldn't help the noises he made, blame Boyd, he’s the one serving up porn sandwiches!

*********  
“I’m telling you, he knows” Derek said leaning on the kitchen counter, Boyd, Erica, Cora and Peter were all in there while Stiles manned the front desk, he was busy making himself a new ‘deputy manager’ sticker as the old one was losing its stick.

“He doesn't know” Peter said rolling his eyes “how could he know?”

“I’m telling you, he knows” Derek used his eyebrows to emphasise his point.

“What makes you think that Der?” Cora said softly.

“He’s asked me about the name of the Inn, he's asked me about the wooden wolves, he noticed that Peter only wore a jacket out in the stupidly cold weather” He counted them off on his fingers “And he definitely notices how warm we all are, all the time”

“So what are you suggesting nephew?” Peter mirrored Derek’s stance.

Derek shrugged “I could sound him out a bit more and see?”

“Or” Boyd spoke “We could all do that, this evening, round the fire?”

Erica lifted her hand and said “Yeah, that way we can make out it’s some kind of inner circle joke cos Derek’s really hairy or something?”

Cora barked out a laugh and held onto Erica for support, both cackling like old witches.

“Mature Cora” Derek chastised “Ok” He clapped his hands once “Tonight then”

Stiles had designed his sticker and made one for Derek by the time he returned to reception, he handed it to him and proceeded to tell him about the phone call he’s taken.

“I think it was the posh couple, the ones that don't like other people? They said they were in cabin 3, that’s them right?” Derek nodded, scowling down at the sticker stuck to his index finger “Yeah, so they said, can you bring them more wood for the fire and a bottle of your finest wine” He grinned “Don't worry, I told them I would get my best employee right on that! Put it on Derek, it's your manager sticker” He laughed as Derek increased his scowl but stuck it to his chest, making Stiles grin widely.

“ _Your_ best employee?” Derek raised an eyebrow, Stiles nodded.

“Yes, don't worry Der, I was talking about you” The way Stiles called him Der felt overly intimate and had him swallowing thickly. He went round to Stiles’ side of the counter and leant over him to reach his jacket, Stiles shivered at the contact, Derek pressed in more trying to reach it “Derek” Stiles said, sounding a little breathy. Derek stilled immediately and let Stiles speak “I could,” He licked his lips, Derek couldn't stop himself from staring at them “I could, er, pass you your coat, if...if you want?” And, oh, Derek wanted, he really wanted, just not what he was offering, he wanted him to offer himself up on a plate, preferably naked, preferably in front of the fire “Derek?” Stiles’ voice squeaked, bringing Derek back to reality.

“I can get it” He whispered close to Stiles’ ear which caused trouser issues for Stiles, who closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath, with one more little push Derek grabbed his jacket and straightened up again, shrugging it on and not looking at Stiles, who was flushed and breathing slightly shallow “If they phone again, tell them I’m on my way” He said striding towards the kitchen. Stiles could really do with going upstairs for some alone time after that encounter but he was manning reception. Good thing Derek’s not a wolf, he thought huffing out a laugh, he probably stinks of arousal.

Derek reached the kitchen door and took a few deep breaths to steady himself before going in, the last thing he wanted was to walk into a room of wolves smelling like arousal and popping a boner like a teenage boy.

He delivered wood and wine to the post couple in cabin 3 who rolled their eyes and asked if it really was the best wine they had. Derek assured him it was, his Uncle was somewhat of a connoisseur. They seemed to accept that asked him to make sure there was salmon in the breakfast basket he would deliver, with seemingly no concern for Derek’s welfare they abruptly shut the door leaving him out in the storm.

The day passed slowly, full of stolen glances and longing thoughts, they all ate dinner together, Stiles played cards with Cora after dinner for a bit before returning to Erica’s room. He decided a bubble bath was in order before they all got together in the evening to drink hot chocolate and share stories. Stiles wondered if that was something they always did or if it was new. Either way, he really liked it. Erica had told him to put some of her peppermint bubble bath in the water as it was nice and festive.

He soaked down into the water and closed his eyes for a few minutes, giving a silent wish for a Christmas miracle, he really wanted to see his Dad for Christmas. He sang a few Christmas songs, washed himself off and got out. He put his Christmas pyjamas back on and wondered if he could ask to wash them tomorrow, they were super comfy.

The wind was howling, the snow was falling so heavily it was a white-out outside, but it was also stunning with the twinkling lights. Stiles had never seen this much snow in his life, he desperately wanted to build a snowman, maybe Derek would build one with him? 

“Just one video” He muttered, grabbing his phone, he tried to take a video of the storm through the window but the reflection just ruined it. He braced himself for the cold, figuring it would only be for a minute at the most and opened the door to the balcony, the door flew inwards with the strength of the wind, hitting him in the face, he fell back screaming in pain and landed on the floor somewhere near the bed. The door was still open and snow was rushing in uninvited. The bedroom door suddenly flew open and Derek charged into the room, eyes red and fangs dropped. He shut the door quickly and turned to Stiles, eyes and teeth human again, he bent down beside him.

“You’re bleeding” He said quietly, touching his head just above his eye where the door had sliced into him. He scooped Stiles up and carried him bridal style into the bathroom, sitting him on the edge of the counter, he cupped his face in his hands and inspected the wound. Silently he grabbed a rag from under the sink and ran it under the water to dampen it, he then applied pressure over Stiles’ wound. Stiles closed his eyes and sagged a little, it was beginning to swell under Derek's hand “Stiles” He asked quietly “Are you ok?”

Stiles moaned a little “Yes Alpha” He said, eyes still closed, Derek immediately went rigid. Unsure of what to say next when a voice spoke from the bathroom doorway, Cora leaned against the door jamb with her arms crossed.

“Well, no need to sound him out now then” She deadpanned “You ok Stiles?” He made an affirmative noise.  
“Stiles” Derek huffed “You don't need to be scared of me, I’m still-”

“I’m not scared of you” He interrupted.

“I can smell it on you” Derek said moving his hand from Stiles’ head and inspecting the wound “You clearly know what I am and now you reek of fear”

“I’m not scared of you,” He pushed Derek's hand away from his head and looked up “I’m….I’m scared of the situation……..I’m” He scrubbed his face with his hand and immediately regretted it when he smeared blood down his face, Derek snorted and wiped it away as Stiles began to speak again, his voice a little hoarse “I’m part of another pack”

“What?” Cora’s eyes were so wide she looked like a owl and Stiles was pretty sure her eyebrows were on the ceiling “No fucking way!” She screeched “But you’re human right?” Stiles nodded “A human in a wolf pack’s pretty weird” She came further into the bathroom, Derek shoved a hand to her chest.

“Out Cora”

“But-”

“Out!” He flashed his alpha eyes at her and she swore at him and left. He shut the bathroom door “Do I need to get a doctor for you?” He asked Stiles, walking back over to him and dabbing at the cut once again, Stiles shook his head and winced as the movement made Derek scrape over the gash with the rag “There’s a first aid kit in every room” Derek continued, dropping into a squat in front of Stiles “Open your legs”

“What?” Stiles yelped “Do what?”

“Relax Stiles, I just need to get to the cupboard but your legs are in the way” He dropped his head smirking. Stiles obliged and allowed him to open the cupboard and retrieve the first aid kit. He looked through it with his eyebrows down low for a minute or so before Stiles took it off him and slid off the counter. He grabbed what he needed and faced the mirror. After giving it a quick wipe with antiseptic and applying 2 steri-strips he took a moment to appreciate his excellent first aid skills and turned to leave, but Derek was still causing an obstruction in the doorway, “Stiles, I-”

“We need to go downstairs” Stiles pushed past him, taking the opportunity to brush past him a little firmer than necessary because, come on, have you seen the guy? Derek didn't say anything, he just followed where Stiles led, which was downstairs by the fire. As with the night before Stiles took the seat next to Peter and Derek sat by Cora, who immediately threw her legs over his lap.

“So tell us” She said, sounding excited. “Tell us about your pack, have we heard of them?”

“They, er…..thanks” He looked up as Boyd passed him a pre-made hot chocolate with the works “They’re called the McCall pack, from Beacon Hills, Scott is, Scott's the alpha. My alpha” He added the last bit quietly.  
“McCall?” Erica said “Never heard of them”

“It's a small pack I guess, "He shrugged “Just me, Scott, Scott's girlfriend Allison, who was a hunter but her family now helps supernatural creatures since her dickhead Grandfather Gerard Died, then-”

“Argent?” Derek growled. Stiles’ eyes went wide and his trousers became too tight, fucking sexy wolves, this was super inconvenient.

“Yeah, but, but she’s good, her and her Dad, I promise, they’ve done so much good” Derek growled louder and threw Cora’s legs on the floor, his eyes flashed red and he stalked around the room huffing and growling “Derek, I know they’re bad historically but I promise you Chris and Allison are good, they-”

“No” Derek road and flew forward stopping just inches from Stiles’ face, eyes red and fangs dripping, he had gone into full beta shift “No Argent’s are good. None of them!” He roared and fled the room, climbing over the side of the stairs and jumping onto the banister before swinging up to the landing. Stiles was pale and a little shaky, Peter guided him back to his seat.

“Stiles?” Cora said softly “Remember Derek’s girlfriend we told you about? Kate? The one who, who, you know” She waved her hands around as he nodded “Her last name was Argent”

“Shit” Stiles’ rubbed a hand down his face “Kate Argent” He said quietly “Allison’s Aunt. She’s dead though” Stiles added “She was killed by an al-”

“Derek” Cora cut in “She was killed by Derek” 

Silence hung heavily over the room, an invisible force covering them all and making it hard to breathe.

“I should go,” Stiles said quietly.

“Not so fast” Peter said placing a hand on his arm “Let him have his tantrum and see what he says. Derek is many things but he’s not unreasonable, you must realise how much hearing that name has hurt him, and the fact that it came from your mouth probably made it worse”

“My mouth?” Stiles questioned “Why would that make it worse?”

“Now is not the time dear boy” Peter patted his knee “Right, so apart from a wolf, a human and two hunters, who else is in your pack?”

They knew full well Derek could hear them talking but he needed to keep a safe distance from Stiles, it wasn't his fault he had two of them in his pack, but it made Derek’s wolf so angry he couldn't control him.

“Well, there’s my Dad and Scott's Mum, both are also human, and there’s Jackson, he’s a kanima and his boyfriend Ethan, he’s a wolf. And Lydia, the most beautiful girl in all of Beacon Hills, she's a Banshee”

“Wait so you have a kanima and a banshee?” Erica said wide eyed, with huge grin on her face, he nodded and offered her a small smile “Fuck” She laughed.

Stiles told them stories of their battles and how Scott had been turned into a wolf by a rogue Alpha in their senior year of high school. 

As they were packing everything away ready to head to bed Boyd approached Stiles “Hey,” He said, Stiles looked up at him “He knows you’re still you Stiles, just give him time” Stiles offered him a small smile.

*******  
Stiles couldn't sleep, he tossed and turned and huffed and puffed. He thought about jerking off but now he knew for sure there were wolves in the lodge he already felt embarrassed about what they may have heard already. So Derek was straight and pissed at him, this was just about the worst thing that could have happened. He turned sharply towards the door after hearing a small whooshing sound. Getting up and padding over to it he saw a folded piece of paper had been slipped under his door.

He turned the light on, squinting he went back to bed. It was almost 2am. Who was writing notes at 2 am? He thought as he unfolded it.

_Dear Stiles,_

_I need to speak to you. Please contact me at your earliest convenience._

_Regards, Derek._

Stiles huffed because really? It’s the most formal note he's ever received, regards? Really? He decided there was no time like the present, obviously Derek is still awake too so he tiptoed out of the door and along the landing, he had to go exactly half way round as Derek’s door was opposite Erica’s.

He took a deep breath and tapped on the door, no need to knock, Derek would hear him anyway, probably heard his heart hammering in his chest from the moment he opened the door. Oh God, he thought, what if Derek was going to kill him? What if he received the most formal death threat ever? He almost yelped when Derek opened the door. He was pretty sure he was shaking, but Derek looked soft, in his grey sweatpants and blue shirt, his eyes were darting around behind Stiles.

“Don't worry dude” Stiles smiled “I came alone” Derek smiled and dipped his head, he stepped back inviting Stiles in “Are you sure? Cos I know wolves like their smell to be- gahhh” He squeaked when Derek grabbed him by the front of his pyjama shirt and hauled him in. If he so much as loses a button he’s going to punch Derek in the throat, these were his new favourite pyjamas. He straightened himself up and counted the buttons, all present and correct. He looked around the room, it was simple with the wall that had the bed against it full of bookshelves, a window and door like one in Erica’s room, an open fire the same and a desk against the window with pieces of wood stacked on it and various tools and sandpaper around. Stiles’ eyes went wide and without thinking he took off towards the desk and picked up a half whittled animal, probably a wolf.

“You did this?” He turned to Derek who nodded, a dusting of pink spreading over his cheeks “You whittled all of them?” He asked, staring down at the piece of wood again.

Derek cleared his throat “Yeah”

“That’s…..That’s awesome dude!” Stiles exclaimed, “These are so good, you should totally sell them”

“We do." Derek stepped closer to where Stiles was “Downstairs”

“Oh” Stiles frowned “Then you should sell more” He exclaimed, grinning.

“Stiles, please sit down” He gestured for Stiles to sit in the seat at his desk, Derek sat on the edge of his bed, both facing one another.

“Was it a death threat?” Stiles asked, sitting down “Cos I gotta tell you dude, it was pretty formal for a death threat, you need to get way more creative with it, if that’s your MO?”

“No Stiles” There was a touch of exasperation in Derek’s voice “It wasn't a death threat, it was an invitation to have a private chat with me, when you had a chance, which was apparently right now, in the middle of the night”

“Hey, don't get all up on me Alpha Hale, you were the creepy creeper leaving formal death threats at 2am, I’m simply following orders”

Derek blew out a slow breath and closed his eyes so Stiles didn't see them flash red, apparently being called Alpha Hale by Stiles was something he really, really, liked.

“Stiles, I asked you here because I wanted to talk to you about our……...situation” Stiles nodded “Under normal circumstances I would expect you to leave having just announced who you are and who is in your pack, but I can't”

“Yeah, sorry about the storm” He apologised like he had personally caused it.

“No, not because of the storm” Derek leant forward with his elbows on his knees and covered his face.

“Why can't I leave? Is it because of Ally? Derek I promise, she’s the sweetest most kindest person you’ll ever meet”

“No. It’s not that” He stood up and pointed a finger at Stiles’ “Although we are going to talk about that. It’s about you”

“Me? Jesus Derek, I’m harmless, I’m like, I’m human you know? Like, I have no strength at all, I cut my head open on a door today. A fucking door Derek” Stiles flapped his arms and Derek smiled a little.

“You drive me mad” He sat back down on the bed again “You talk non stop, you laugh too loudly, you drink way to much hot chocolate, you insist on calling yourself a deputy manager and considering you’re a cop you have very little detection skills”

Stiles gasped dramatically “Take that back. Take it back right now Derek Hale, I am an awesome cop with awesome skills” He pointed a finger at Derek and scowled.

“Oh really?” Derek was on the verge of grinning “Think about everything that’s happened since you’ve been staying here, everything, and then deduce why I might have asked to talk to you?”

“Other than the Argent thing?” Stiles clarified.

“Other than the Argent thing” He confirmed.

Stiles' brain was working over time, Derek just stared at him. “Well, you let me stay in Erica’s room. You, er, you took me on the picnic and showed me round the place. You came with me to get my paperwork so I didn’t die. Um…..you let me stay for free if I helped you out around here. You made me deputy manager” Stiles giggled at that one “You told Boyd how much I liked his roast turkey sandwiches so he made me one especially. I’m assuming you left the little fox outside my door?” Derek nodded “Yeah so that happened, then you kinda got all up in my business while retrieving your coat. You carried me like a fucking damsel in distress, which I am not by the way, after you almost broke the door down because I screamed like a teenage girl at a concert. You cleaned up my cut” He touched it absently “And you invited me here” Stiles screwed his face up, Derek just raised an eyebrow. Stiles’ scent began to change, it went from soft and earthy to something a little more spicy as realisation spread across his face. He went wide eyed and slack jawed “Derek Hale” He breathed “Are you flirting with me?” A huge killer watt smile took over his face, his eyes sparkled and his fingers tapped incessantly on his knees.

Derek nodded a little “Look Stiles’ I don't want to put you in an awkward position but I wanted you to be aware of my…….feelings” Derek looked like he was going to vomit “But if I make you uncomfortable then I shall keep out of your way for the rest of your stay”

Stiles stood up and walked the few steps to where Derek was sitting. He crouched down in front of him “You were flirting with me?” He repeated, as if it was so unbelievable he couldn't actually fathom it “Like for real, you’re not just mocking me or something?” Derek shook his head “Fuck!” Stiles breathed, “I don't want you to stay out of my way, I want you all up in my way, all over it” Stiles moved his hands in front of his body, making Derek laugh.

“Stiles?” Derek asked softly, cupping his face “Can I?......Can I kiss you?”

“Oh my God dude, yes, God yes”

Derek pulled him up by his head and rose to his feet with him, he looked into his eyes, moving slowly as if expecting Stiles to pull back at any second. He brushed his lips over Stiles’ experimentally, Stiles grabbed hold of his shirt at his sides. He slowly pushed their lips together, eyes fluttering closed. Stiles let out a tiny moan and Derek pulled him closer, moving his lips against Stiles, savouring the feel of the other man against him. He used his thumb to coax Stiles’ mouth open, dipping his tongue in just a little. This time the noise Stiles made was knee shaking, Derek pushed in harder, his tongue battling Stiles’, trying to put all his feelings into one delicious kiss, he tasted like nothing Derek had ever tasted before and he felt like no one he’d ever held before. He growled into the kiss and Stiles practically climbed him, wrapping his legs round Derek's waist and running his hands through his hair, Derek grabbed him by the ass and squeezed. They broke apart, both panting hard.

“God Derek” Stiles breathed, “That was so fucking hot. Kiss me again and growl, I swear I almost came from just that” Stiles smashed their mouths together in a mess of teeth and tongue, Derek growled as asked and Stiles’ moaned loudly, his body shaking as he used his legs to pull their crotches together enjoying the friction. 

This time Stiles broke the kiss “Ok. Ok. Okokokokok” He panted putting his forehead against Derek’s and grinning “We need to stop. Gotta stop now dude” He patted him on the head and slid his legs down, both fully aware of the bulges in their trousers.

“Stand there,” Stiles’ pushed him back to arms length “Just, stand there” Derek was confused, breathing heavily and wondering why he was being asked to stop, when Stiles’ scent said go go go! “Dude, you are fucking gorgeous and we need to stop this right now before I embarrass myself, so I’m gonna say goodnight and see you in the morning, and I swear to God if you listen to me jerking off I will have you castrated, ok?” Stiles narrowed his eyes at Derek and grabbed the front of his shirt, there was no heat behind his words “I’ll leave after one more kiss” He leaned forwards and kissed Derek slow and passionately, “See you in the morning Der” Stiles whispered and then ran off though the door, across the landing and into Erica’s room.

Derek shook his head smiling, ran his fingers on his still tingling lips and adjusted his pants with his other hand.

******  
Stiles was up early, like super early, considering he didn't go to sleep until almost 3am after kissing Derek and then jerking off in the bathroom, which he knows the wolves will smell on him but that’s Derek’s fault, because you can't look that hot and kiss that well and not expect some repercussions. 

He wandered down to reception where Derek was already waiting, behind the counter as always. He dipped his head a little when he saw Stiles approach.

“Good morning Alpha Hale,” Stiles said with his arms behind his back, turning his torso left to right, Derek growled a little.

“Unfair” Stiles blushed.

They didn't even notice Erica until she put the basket on the counter “Morning Boys,” She smirked “Cabin 3’s waiting for their breakfast, wrap up” She winked and walked towards the kitchen.

Derek invited Stiles to the cabin with him, once he was wrapped up warm and Derek had a coat and hat on. Derek warned Stiles about 100 times that it was going to be super cold and bitterly windy outside but Stiles insisted he was going to be fine. Once they were outside Derek swapped the basket to the other hand and tentatively wrapped his hand around Stiles’.

“To, er, to keep you upright”

“Obviously” Stiles grinned. As they walked towards the cabin Stiles cuddled into Derek further and further, the wind nipping at his ears and nose, the snow trying to poke him in the eyes, he used Derek as a shield.

“Wait here” He whispered as he approached cabin 3. He made small talk with the posh couple and returned to rescue Stiles, who was crouched down covering his head with his arms. Derek snorted “Cold?”

“No Derek” He stood up “I was cold half an hour ago, now I’m a fucking ice cube and my hands wont work and I cant feel my lips and- wahhhh” Derek grabbed him and pulled him into the trees a little “Derek, what’re you doing?” He shivered. 

“Warming you up” Derek said huskily, backing him into a tree and pushing up against him, he nuzzled at Stiles’ neck, taking deep breaths and enjoying Stiles’ scent. He kissed up his neck and along his jaw before planting a kiss firmly on his lips, he pushed a thigh between Stiles’ legs and swallowed the moan Stiles made “Better?” He whispered, pulling away a little.

“More” Stiles whined “More, still cold, come back” Derek happily obliged and they stood making out for a while, sheltered by the trees. When Derek felt Stiles whole body shiver from the cold, he broke the kiss and took him back to the lodge.

It was after lunch when Stiles came flying down the stairs with his phone in his hand, “Derek!” He shouted “Oh my God, Derek!” He was doing a weird victory dance in front of the counter that involved a lot of hip thrusting and Derek should just resign himself to being in a constant state of arousal while Stiles is around “I got one! I got a flight, it’s on Christmas Eve! The car company is picking my car up tomorrow, as I don't need it now, the taxi is booked and the flight is too, I’m gonna make it home for Christmas”

“That's. That’s wonderful Stiles” Derek gave a small smile, something twisting in his gut.

“Hey,” Stiles said, a little deflated. “We still have 2 nights and 1 day together before I have to leave” He walked round the counter and put his arms round Derek's neck, he remained seated but hugged Stiles back. 

“Yeah” He whispered. Stiles' phone rang, making them spring apart, he answered it and went over to sit by the fire.

“Hey Dad”

“ _Hi Kiddo, so you managed to get a flight?_ ”

“Yeah” Stiles huffed “Can you pick me up from the airport please? I land at 6.30pm on Christmas eve”

His Dad chuckled, “ _You do like to make it dramatic Stiles_ ”

“Hey, life would be boring without me” He grinned.

“ _Everything ok_?”

“Er, yeah” He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

“ _Son, you are not as good a liar as you think_ ”

He huffed “It’s, it’s ok Pop, it’s nothing for you to worry about, I will sort it. See you on Christmas eve”

“ _If you’re sure? Bye Stiles, love you_ ”

“Love you too,” He said quietly. He looked over at Derek and felt his chest clench slightly.

The afternoon was filled with stolen kisses when no-one was watching and ass squeezes, mainly from Stiles, when Derek was on the phone. They took the opportunity to brush past each other and make contact whenever they could. By the time it was hot chocolate and pyjama time Stiles was buzzing with the excitement of going home and trying to jump Derek as many times as he couldn before he leaves.

They all sat in their usual places and waited for Derek to join them, he had a last minute phone call from cabin 3 regarding their breakfast in the morning, apparently Boyd had not supplied them with enough soft cheese, Derek promised to rectify that immediately. When he walked over to the sofa’s he stopped and looked at Cora, who just looked back at him grinning.

“Move” He said, it wasn't a question, more of an order “Stiles?” He curled his finger and waggled it, indicating he wanted Stiles to join him, he jumped up and smiled at Cora as they passed each other. Derek sat in the corner of the sofa and arranged Stiles in between his legs, Stiles pulled a blanket over them and linked their fingers together.

“Well” Said Peter with interest “This is a revelation, still fraternizing with employees then nephew?”

“Shut up,” Derek said as Stiles rubbed his thumb over the back of his hand.  
Apart from Peter stating the obvious, no-one said anything, they just carried on with the evening, chatting, playing cards and drinking spiked hot chocolate, which Stiles still didn't understand given that they were wolves and couldn't get drunk, he assumed they just liked the taste.

Once again everyone left the room before Derek and Stiles, who stayed kissing lazily for a few minutes before rising from the sofa. They kissed again at the top of the stairs before going into their separate rooms.

Stiles went to the bathroom, got changed into his sweatpants and red t-shirt, cleaned his teeth and then fell into bed. He laid there for maybe half an hour before deciding he needed to see Derek one more time. He padded across the landing and lightly tapped the door. He could hear Derek unlocking the door, he pulled it open a small way “Stiles?” He said yawning.

“Oh shit dude were you asleep?” He looked him over, his hair was a little messy and he looked a little sleepy.

“It’s fine, is everything ok?”

“Yeah, I was…..I mean I…….I was just gonna see if you had any…...sugar?” He scrunched his nose up at his lame lie, Derek would have heard it in his voice and his heartbeat anyway.

He snorted “You came to my door to ask for some sugar?”

“Yeah” He flapped his arms “Isn't that what neighbours do? Ask each other for sugar and stuff? I’ve seen it in the movies a thousand times, I’m pretty sure this is the part that the sexy neighbour invites the nerdy guy in”

Derek opened the door waving an arm for him to enter. Derek brushed Stiles hair back with his hand, smiling softly, he really liked Stiles’ hair, it was so nice to play with and it stuck up all over the place with just a little teasing. Stiles melted into him.

“Stiles, I really like you, but” Stiles jumped apart from him instantly, eyes searching, heart racing “I don't want to start anything serious, you’re leaving in less than 2 days and it’s not fair to either of us to start……..this” He motioned between them.

“Yeah, yeah, of course, yeah. I’ll er….I’ll just go”

“No” Derek grabbed his hand “Stiles, I’m not asking you to leave, I’m saying I don't want to have full sex with you, well I do technically, but I cant…..I’m not the sort of person to have casual sex either. Not now, not ever”

Stiles nodded “I get it” He said quietly, hugging Derek again “I won't pressure you, you’re safe with me, I’m a great cuddler though, like, the best” Derek pushed the lump in his throat down and walked them towards the bed. They both got in facing each other laying on their sides. Stiles ran his nails through Derek’s stubble making him growl softly. “Hey Derek?” He opened his eyes “About the Argent thing. I didn't know about Kate, I’m sorry” He remained silent, looking into Stiles’ eyes, listening to his steady heartbeat like it was somehow keeping him safe.

“I know” He eventually said softly.

The night was filled with lazy kisses, Derek being the big spoon and the occasional rubbing against each other. They woke up to a tap on the door, luckily it didn't open, Derek was flat on his back with Stiles almost on top of him, one leg thrown over his and his head resting on Derek's broad chest.

“He’s here” Derek laughed softly. 

“What?” Stiles asked sleepily.

“Not you” Derek touched his face lightly “I’m talking to Peter”

“M’kay” He licked Derek's hand to make him giggle.

“Thanks Uncle Peter. OH MY GOD, LEAVE!!!” Derek suddenly shouted, Stiles could hear Peter chuckle from the other side of the door.

“What?” Stiles lifted up his torso, “What did he say?”

“You don't want to know,” Derek grumbled.

“Yeah I do,” He was now fully awake “Der, tell me”

“No, really you _don't_ want to know” 

“Please Alpha Hale” Stiles whispered suggestively, running his hand down his chest, fingers sliding through the hair below his belly button and tentatively touching the waistband of his sweatpants “You can tell me” He breathed into Derek’s ear, enjoying the hitch in his breath, his fingers dipping just below the waistband. Derek gasped and grabbed Stiles' hand.

“No sex Stiles” He grinned.

“Does a hand job count?” Stiles breathed, licking Derek’s neck. Derek let his hand go.

“You're right” He flipped them so they were side by side, dropping his hand to Stiles’ waistband, “Yes?” He was asking for permission.

“Yes” Stiles moaned, pushing his hips forward. Derek grabbed one of Stiles’ hands and shoved it down his own sweatpants.

Their frenzied hand jobs didn't last very long, both enjoyed a sensual shower afterwards, Derek giving Stiles some of his boxers to borrow.

They went to have breakfast, much to the disgust of Cora who kept complaining that they stink of each other. Erica on the other hand purred vocally about how much she enjoyed it. Derek announced that they were spending Stiles’ last day in his room, Peter had offered to cover for him. Stiles went back to Erica’s room to gather up the majority of his things and finalise the details of his plans to fly home, the storm had passed making some flights possible. 

“Derek” Cora grabbed his arm “You can’t let him leave”

“We’ve been over this Cora, I can't ask him to stay, he has a life, he’s only been aware of me for a few days, it’s not the same”

“Then tell him” She flashed eye golden eyes at him “Tell him so he understands Derek”

“No” Derek flashed his eyes back “It has to be his choice”

Cora watched him stomp off and turned to Peter who only shrugged.

******  
“Show me, I want to try” Stiles bounced on the balls of his feet watching Derek whittle something in his chair.

“Pull up a chair then, don't stab yourself, I’m already sending you home to the Sheriff with a head injury”

“No” Stiles laughed “Show me Ghost style”

“What?”

“Ghost style, you know, you be Patrick Swayze and I’ll be Demi Moore” He straddled Derek's legs, facing forwards, there wasn't enough room on the chair to sit on front of him, he pulled his arms around his waist and took the piece of wood and the knife from his hands, “Place your hands over mine and show me” He was grinning and wiggling a little, Derek huffed a laugh into his neck and did as he was told.

“Steady the _wood_ in this hand, that’s it, well done” Derek ghosted his lips across Stiles’ neck “Now push the knife down, in _long, hard_ strokes, apply a little bit of pressure, nice Stiles, that's, that's nice”

“Derek?” Stiles managed to say, his sweatpants tenting “This is way sexier than I imagined it would be”

“You wanted it Ghost style” Derek continued to kiss across Stiles’ neck “I’m just giving you what you wanted” His voice husky, Stiles threw the knife and piece of wood on the ground and got up, plonking himself back down facing him, straddling Derek's legs and grinding down into him.

“We’re gonna need another shower” Stiles gasped between kisses.

The evening went the same as it had the previous few nights, a pack meeting, as Stiles now knows it as, and he spent the night in Derek’s room once again, enjoying the feel of each other.

“Stiles?” Derek asked, rubbing a hand up and down his back “Do you want to keep in touch, after you go?”

“Yeah. Derek, yeah of course I do. Do you?”

“Yeah”

“Hey, you could even come and visit me in Beacon Hills, I’ll tell Scott you might turn up so he doesn't get all narky about it”

“Sure” Derek sighed. He would take Stiles, any way he could get him.

*******  
Stiles hugged Cora and Erica goodbye and shook Boyd's hand.

“Come back and visit Stiles, it’s been interesting” Peter held out his hand, Stiles shook it and passed him a piece of paper.

“My uh address, in case the big guy asks for it” He smiled. Peter walked back into the lodge.

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist “Your taxi’s waiting” He whispered, he felt Stiles nod against his shoulder. They kissed and maybe Stiles got a little carried away but, hey, he was leaving Derek without knowing when he was going to see him again.

“Bye Derek, I’ll text you when I land” Stiles sniffed and turned his face away.

“Bye Stiles”

Stiles climbed into the cab and began his journey home.

“So did you tell him?” Cora asked as Derek, he shook his head “Derek Hale you are a coward” She scolded, he roared, he full on fucking roared in her face and stomped up to his room “Woah” She said quietly.

“He’s hurting, Cora” Peter rubbed her arm soothingly “Leave him be”

“No need for him to take it out on me though” She sulked.

“Think of it from his point of view, as far as he’s concerned he’s just lost his mate, the man he’s dreamt of since he was 10” She nodded.

“Then he should have told him”

“It’s not that easy my dear, Derek thinks he’s doing what’s best for Stiles, he wants Stiles to choose him because he wants him, not because he thinks he doesn’t have a choice”

Stiles: _I’m at the airport, the taxi journey was horrendous!_ ”

Derek: _Yeah the roads are bad at this time of year_

Stiles: _I’m sorry I couldn't stay longer, I was looking forward to getting a piece of big growly alpha action! ;D_

Derek: _We’ll see each other again I’m sure_

Stiles: _Planes, boarding, speak later._

Derek looked at his phone and left it exactly one hour before texting again.

Derek: _You won’t get this until you land, I’m not a big talker Stiles, but there is something I want you to know, check your coat pocket._

Stiles loved flying over Christmas time, everywhere was lit up so beautifully and everyone was on their way to see their loved ones, it always filled him with warmth. Except for today, sure he wanted to see his Dad and Scotty and the pack but he also wanted Derek. His chest ached with the loss and it hasn't even been a day, he knew walking away felt wrong but Derek was an alpha for crying out loud, what would an alpha want with him? He would have thought he was some kind of stalker if he told him how he really felt, after only a few days. His phone buzzed as he turned it back on, walking through the terminal to the baggage claim.

He read Derek’s text then reached into his pocket, nothing there, he checked the other pocket and pulled out a small wrapped gift, the label said ‘ _To Stiles, Merry Christmas, Love Derek xx_ ’

He stood over to the side and unwrapped it, it was a small heart, made in the same wood as his little fox figure, it said ‘Semper tuus sum, D’. He used his phone to translate it, ‘Always yours, D’. Oh my God, he looked around, eyes wide, he rubbed the heart between his thumb and fingers. His hand shaking he lifted the phone to his ear, it went straight to voicemail.

“Hey Der” His voice was shaking “I’m stood in the airport terminal, looking like a lunatic, clutching a carved wooden heart in one hand, my phone in the other and crying extremely manly tears” He sniffed and huffed out a laugh “Look Derek, at the risk of scaring you off, I hope I haven't misinterpreted the situation but, you gave me a fox, which in itself would be sweet only you don't know why that had so much meaning” He let out a breath, sliding down the wall so he was squatting down, watching people hurry past him “A few years ago I was possessed by a nogitsune, like, I’m ok now, it’s definitely out of my system, but, like, its a fox spirit. A fox. And Peter said the fox you made me was made from Alder which is associated with foxes. And then you left me this lovely heart that translates into ‘I’m yours’ and I guess I just wanted to say, same. Semper tuus sum. I’ll er, I’ll speak to you soon. Merry Christmas Derek”

Stiles ended the call and went to claim his luggage. His Dad was waiting outside for him in the cruiser, he placed his bag in the back and leant over to hug him.

“Ok Stiles, tell me about him” He smiled gently while Stiles told his Dad all about Derek and getting into an accident in the snow and bashing his head, he even told him about Derek’s family and the fire, and Kate Argent. His Dad listened carefully and interjected to clarify a few things.

They chatted the whole journey home, Stiles cooked dinner.

“Dad?”

“Yeah?” John answered round a mouthful of veggie burger.

“When did you know you loved Mum?”

John raised his eyebrows and lowered his food to this plate “The first moment I saw her. It sounds cliché son but I really did. And you, when did you realise you loved Derek?”

Stiles was taken aback by John's comment but decided to answer honestly “When I had to say goodbye”.

It was almost midnight and Stiles was washing up when the doorbell rang, John called out that he would get it. He pulled the door open and a leather jacket clad man stood on the doorstep.

“Can I help you?”

The man bowed his head a little, hands in his pockets, he looked bashful “I’m looking for Stiles, Sir”

“And you are?”

“Derek” He held his hand out “Derek Hale”

John shook his hand and called for Stiles who plodded round the corner and shouted “Holy shit” before running past him and taking a flying leap into Derek’s arms, legs wrapped tightly around his waist. He kissed him hard.

“Dad” He broke the kiss “This is Derek..........I think he loves me” Stiles grinned and began to give Derek a kiss that no father should witness. John rolled his eyes and shut the door, sure that when the man no longer had his arms full of his son, Stiles would show him in.


End file.
